EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE
by sub-zero318
Summary: esta es la historia de un ninja que perdió a su hermano y hará todo lo posible para hacer justicia honrar el nombre de su hermano
1. PROLOGO 1

Siempre fui el callado, el sumiso, el débil, difícilmente era provocado, viví a su sombra y nunca me queje, supongo que era parte de mi naturaleza ser el dominado…

-¡deténganlo! ¡No debe llegar al palacio!-gritaron los guardias en un intento de detener al ninja encapuchado

Los guardias avanzaron frenéticamente frenéticamente hacia el ninja empuñando lanzas y espadas

Él siempre fue muy sobreprotector conmigo, ya que yo era lo único que él tenía en su vida y viceversa, a pesar de todo, lo quería mucho…

El ninja encapuchado empuño su espada color celeste, se impulsó hacia los soldados, el primero en llegar al niña choco armas contra el y empezó un contraataque feroz, el encapuchado golpeo la mano del guardia y prosedio dando un corte al abdomen del guardia dejando a la vista sus tripas, el guardia lanzo un grito desgarrador y cayo arrodillado sosteniendo sus órganos con su manos, el ninja se dirigió a los demás y uno por uno fue desgarrando sus cuerpos cubriendo su cuerpo de un rojo carmesí…

Desde que se fue, no volví a ser el mismo, no más chico débil, no más sentimientos, no más piedad…

El ninja se acercó a las puertas del palacio y de una patada abrió las puertas, en su interior se encontraban dos soldados montando guardia, al ver al encapuchado manchado de sangre, se alarmaron, el encapuchado se deslizo por el suelo e incrusto su espada en el estómago de uno de los guardias, acto seguido lo rebano a la mitad del estómago hacia arriba, al presenciar esto el segundo guardia intento huir, pero el ninja congelo parte del suelo haciendo resbalar al guardia y se acercó hacia el…

Ahora solo tengo deseos de venganza y solo quiero una cosa…

-¿Quién eres? ¡¿Qué quieres?!-dijo el guardia mientras se le desprendían lágrimas de sus ojos

El ninja entrecerró sus ojos y levanto su espada goteante de sangre punta abajo

-justicia…-dijo el ninja antes de enterrar su espada en la cabeza del temeroso guardia causándole la muerte inmediata

Y no me detendré hasta obtener lo que quiero…

Hola a todos :D algunos me conocen por mi fic "mortal kamping" y los que no, mucho gusto, soy sub-zero318, como pueden notar, estoy preparando un nuevo fic, sería mi segundo fic y su fecha de estreno es el "14 de julio" ¿Por qué? Porque ese día es mi aniversario :3 ¿Por qué le puse así al título? Bueno tendrán que esperar para averiguarlo jejeje ¿Qué porque les aviso tan pronto viendo que falta mucho para el estreno? Porque soy malo y quiero dejarlos con la intriga B) jaja y también porque no aguantaba la emoción de anunciarlo, ojala tengan paciencia y les guste el prólogo que hice, tal vez me falta mejorarlo pero es el primero que he hecho en mi vida así que no sean tan duros jeje, eso es todo por mi parte

Saludos sub-zero318


	2. PROLOGO 2

Hola, mi nombre es sareena, soy una demonio híbrida del infierno, mi padre era un demonio y mi madre una humana, nací con dos apariencias, una demoniaca y una humana, desafortunadamente mi apariencia demoniaca domino sobre la humana con el tiempo…

-sareena, no importa cuál sea tu apariencia, siempre serás mi hermosa princesa-dijo la madre de sareena acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña demonio

-¡tú no lo entiendes, soy un monstruo, un monstruo horrendo y asqueroso!-grito sareena mientras salía corriendo del lugar

Escape de casa, viví por un tiempo en las profundidades del infierno y termine siendo la esclava del brujo quan chi, la verdad es que, hicimos un trato...

-

-Así que tú eres sareena...-dijo el brujo saliendo de un portal verde en frente de la demonio

-¿quién eres tú y como sabes mi nombre?-dijo la mujer demonio en posición de combate

-No entremos en detalles...tengo una...propuesta para ti-dijo quan chi con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro-¿qué dirías si te digo que te puedo transformar en humana...?

-

La verdad es que siempre odie mu forma de demonio, así que acepte el ser su guerrera a cambio de transformarme en humana siempre y cuando le sirviera

-

-sareena, hay un intruso en mi territorio, quiero que lo localices y lo destruyas-le ordeno quan chi a sareena

-¡Sí!-dijo sareena haciendo una reverencia

-

Un día, bi-han llego al infierno, mis órdenes eran destruirlo pero me supero fácilmente, tras derrotarme decidí ayudarle a derrotar a quan chi como agradecimiento por perdonarme la vida, pero fue inútil

-

-No tenías que salvarme la vida-dijo bi-han levantándose del suelo

-Si tenía que, ahora estamos a mano-dijo sareena extendiendo su mano- ¿podrías ayudarme a salir de este espantoso lugar? Quisiera ir contigo a tu mundo

-no lo entiendes, yo no…

De repente de la nada apareció el dios caído, shinnok y sin previo aviso desprendió un destello color purpura de su ojos, el cual impacto contra sareena haciéndola caer al avisto que se encontraba a su derecha

-

Ese fue el día de mi muerte...pero a dónde más iba a ir sino al infierno, Mi alma volvió al infierno y desperté con mi forma demoníaca, vagué por las profundidades del infierno hasta que un día encontré un portal olvidado, que conducía a un mundo llamado tierra, me alimente de la energía vital de aquel mundo y recupere la capacidad de transformarme en humana, escape del infierno por dicho portal pero como ya estaba muerta fue más difícil de lo que pense, me topé con el lin kuey, el clan al que pertenecía bi-han y me brindaron asilo por haberlo salvado tiempo atrás.

-

-Así que tú eres sareena, adelante, cualquiera que haya salvado a mi hermano es bienvenido aquí-dijo tundra cortésmente

-muchas gracias-dijo sareena haciendo una reverencia-sabes eres igual a tu hermano...pero más lindo

Al escuchar esto la pálida cara de tundra adopto un rojo vivo y empezó a balbucear torpemente

-

Actualmente resido en el lin kuey, pero salí por un tiempo, buscando a alguien que perdió el camino...

-

Sareena se encontraba en su alcoba empacando sus provisiones, pero mientras lo hacía algo llamo su atención, una cajita de regalo sobre su mesita de noche, la observó con. una mirada nostálgica, la guardo en su mochila y partió

-

Durante este viaje he tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, me doy cuenta que mi alma posee mucha más libertad que cuando estaba viva...

-

Sareena llego a un gran palacio, y sus jardines se encontraban los cadáveres de varios soldados que al parecer fueron asesinados

-

Tanto para odiar...

-

Sareena caminó a través del tétrico escenario sin bajar la guardia, a lo lejos pudo divisar una sombra

-

Como para amar...

-

Efectivamente se trataba de kuay lian, los ojos de sareena se iluminaron, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia el

-

Bueno amigos aquí les traje el segundo prólogo de mi nuevo fic, espero les haya gustado, les diré que aún falt prólogos mas pero posiblemente no pueda hacerlos por cuestión de tiempo, por el momento disfruten este

Saludos sub-zero318 


End file.
